Revenge is Sweet
by SenecaCrane'sBeard
Summary: A Holy Musical B@man fic. Gotham's Candy Prince of Crime has survived, unbeknownst to Batman and Robin, and he wants revenge.
1. The Dead Yet Live

**Disclamer: (Unfortunately) None of these characters belong to me. They either belong to DC, Marvel, or Starkid. **

**Chapter One: The Dead Yet Live**

* * *

Computer, deploy the warhead, _please._"

He was falling, falling into a vat of boiling hot chocolate. No. Not _that _vat. The other one.

The last thing he remembered was The Batman's triumphant face, a splashing noise, a burning sensation across his entire body, and then darkness.

When he woke up, he was shaking with pain. He opened his eyes slowly, but even that took an enormous amount of effort. In front of him was a vat tipped sideways, with melted chocolate spilling out of it. Looking around him, he found himself lying in a giant puddle of the gooey brown liquid. He pushed himself up, and ran a hand through his chocolate-soaked hair, then gasped as pain shot through his arm. He looked down at his hand. It was burnt red and raw. His face contorted with pain, it slowly changed into an expression of anger. His shaking hand curled into a fist.

With all the strength he could manage, he heaved himself off the floor, and started limping over to an old telephone hanging halfway off the wall of the factory. The only sound he heard was the steady drip, drip of chocolate, an all too painful reminder about what had happened. He had been beaten by The Batman, and had almost been burnt to death.

He reached the telephone, and slowly dialed a number. There was a ringing noise, and then a high-pitched voice said,

"Hello?"

"Candy…it's me."

There was a gasp on the other side of the receiver.

"Sweet Tooth? Is it really you? Oh Sweet 'Art, I knew you'd be okay!"

Sweet Tooth heard Candy squeal with delight. He, on the other hand, only grimaced as another wave of pain shot through him.

"Candy, listen. I'm still at the candy factory. I need your help."

"Oh, I'll do anything for you darling!" Candy replied.

"Great…"

Unexpectedly, Sweet Tooth smiled as he realized what this meant.

"Sweet Tooth? You still there?" Candy asked.

"Wh-yes, of course I am. Oh, and Candy, darling?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"Get ready to make a come back."


	2. Whatever happened to the Caped Crusader?

**Chapter Two: What ever happened to the Caped Crusader?**

* * *

Batman walked into Wayne Manor with Robin, both of them humming the song, "Super Friends."

"Wow Dick, you know, I didn't think hanging out with Superman would be that fun. I mean, the guy was kind of a jerk."

"Come on Bruce, how can you say that after he saved Gotham?"

Batman snorted, and pulled off his cowl.

"I didn't need any help saving Gotham. He just…saved a few lives that meant absolutely nothing to me."

"And Commissioner Gordon," Robin pointed out.

"Right, Gordon. But, have you been in a room for more than 30 minutes with that guy? He will not stop talking about Huckleberry Finn," Batman said.

Robin took off his mask and crossed his arms.

"I guess you're right…and he did insult my outfit," he said.

"Exactly," replied Batman. "Now, celebratory Mott's?"

Robin gasped, then grinned widely. "You bet!"

Together, the two friends grabbed each other's hands, pointed into the air and yelled, "To the Bat-fridge!" Batman pulled a grappling hook out of his utility belt, and shot the hook onto the stairwell. Batman grabbed Robin and they swung into the kitchen, crashing into Alfred who was cleaning.

"Oh, hey Alfred," said Batman, brushing himself off while watching Alfred heave himself off the floor.

"H-hello, Master Wayne." Alfred said, as he picked up the duster and straightened his tie.

Robin walked over to them both, juice boxes in hand.

"Here you go Batman," he said, handing Batman one. They toasted and began drinking.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get that, sir," said Alfred.

"I know you will Al, I'm not paying you to lounge around all day!" Called Batman, and Alfred waddled out of the room.

Alfred came back moments later with the phone in his hand.

"It's for you, Master Wayne."

"Oh boy, really? Give it to me!"

Batman jumped up, snatched the phone from Alfred, and put it up to his ear.

"Hello, this is Bat Wayne! I mean Bruce-you know what, forget it. You know who this is by now."

"Batman? It's Superman! Wow, I can't believe you finally picked up, I've been calling you for days!"

Batman groaned.

"What do you want Superman?"

"Oh, you know, why don't we hang out, fight some villains or something? It's been a while since we've seen each other.

"We fought Sweet Tooth literally 30 minutes ago."

There was silent on the other end, and Batman was about to hang up the phone, when suddenly Superman yelled,

"Uh…well…OHMYGOSH, it's uh…THE PENGUIN! Batman, I need your help!"

Batman blinked, confused.

"Superman, the Penguin's dead. His head turned into a Rocking Blue Raspberry Gusher." Realizing how strange this sounded, he added, "Poisoned candy. Sweet Tooth's work."

"Er…okay then...then it's…um…CATWOMAN! Batman, help! I'm being clawed at by mountain lions!"

Batman gasped, dropping his juice box.

"Really! I'm on my way Superman!"

He slammed the phone down and turned to Robin.

"Dick, quickly! To the Batmobile!"

Batman grabbed Robin's hand and began running down to the Batcave.

"Where are we going Batman?" Robin asked.

"Superman needs our help, he's being attacked by lions!" Batman yelled.

He pulled on his hood, and handed Robin his mask. Robin took it, and looked at it reluctantly.

"What are you waiting for?" Batman asked.

"Bruce," said Robin, "couldn't Superman fight mountain lions? I mean, doesn't he have impenetrably tough skin? And what is Catwoman doing in Metropolis?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's in danger! Come on, get in the car!"

Without waiting for him to reply, Batman pushed Robin into the Batmobile, turned on the engine and sped off into the night.

* * *

**As you can probably tell by now, this is going to be a pretty goofy story. I've been writing a lot of serious fics, and I wanted to do something silly, and what better to use then a Starkid musical? I do promise that there will be more serious moments, but with most of the Batman and Robin scenes, I'll be fitting the theme of the play.**

**As always, please comment and/or review! :)**


	3. You Say You Want Revolution?

**Chapter Three: You say you want Revolution?**

* * *

_Early next morning in Gotham's Crime Alley... _

Sweet Tooth groaned, and looked at the people seated across from him. There were his Sour Patch Kids and Candy, of course. Mr. Freeze, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and the Scarecrow were there also, as well as a new find of his, Harley Quinn, who he had been told used to work with the Joker, and therefore would know the best ways to fight The Batman.

They were all staring at him, not with admiration as usual, but with something close to revulsion. He couldn't blame them. Most of his face was covered with bandages, and what little of his skin could be seen was bright red. He looked almost like that imbecile Two-Face. It was impossible to go to a doctor, for he would surely would be arrested and thrown into Arkham Asylum, but his own knowledge of First-Aid was beginning to be inadequate. But he was not to worry about that for the moment. Right now, the only important thing was revenge.

"All right you _Airheads_. Pay attention. Now, I know that our last attempt at killing Batman went a little sour, but not to worry. I've still got plenty of _Twix _up my sleeves."

As he said this, he pulled said candy bar out of his sleeve and tossed it to the eagerly awaiting crowd of Rogues.

"Now, we need a new plan. Obviously we didn't think about Superman being able to get in the way, or the Batplane."

At the words, 'Batplane' a few of the villains coughed nervously, knowing that it was their forgetting to tell Sweet Tooth about the plane, which allowed it to get inside the barricade.

"Any suggestions? And don't give me anything involving a giant slide or a trampoline, we've already tried those."

The Riddler raised his hand. Sweet Tooth looked up hopefully.

"Yes?"

"What if we…poisoned the water supply?" he asked.

The other Rogues nodded in assent.

"Yeah, why not?"

"That sounds original."

"We haven't done that in a while."

Sweet Tooth smacked his palm into his face angrily.

"Shut up you Airheads! We JUST DID THAT!"

"Yeah," said the Scarecrow, "but if we do it again, they wouldn't be expecting it!"

Again, the Rogues voiced their approval.

"No! NO! That would be so…tacky! We've got to spice it up! Add a bit of a _sour punch _to this sickeningly sweet treat."

The villains looked at him blankly.

"I think what Sweet Tooth is tryin' to say," spoke the, up until now, silent Harley Quinn," is that we've been givin' Gotham the same old, same old! Why not change our routine? Hit 'em with somethin' new? That way, they won't be expectin' it."

Sweet Tooth looked at Harley as though seeing her clearly for the first time.

"Yes! Thank you, that's exactly what I mean!"

"Of course Puddin', it's what I'm here for." Harley gave Sweet Tooth a bright smile and a wink. Next to her, Candy made an angry noise in her throat and glowered at Harley.

"I still liked The Riddler's idea better," said Mr. Freeze.

"Of course you did Frosty," Sweet Tooth said, then he turned back to Harley. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we already tried gettin' to the Bat by using that sidekick of his to turn Gotham against him, but that didn't work since those Pinheads practically worship him. We need to prove to them that Batman is their enemy," Harley said.

"But how can we do that? I mean, Gotham loves Batman." Candy added.

"Quiet Sugar, I'm thinking," said Sweet Tooth. He paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. Then, he cracked a smile that, for a moment, with his bright white teeth, made him look like his old self again.

"But of course!"

He smacked his fist down onto the table. The Rogues all jumped and put their attention back on Sweet Tooth.

"Listen you _Dum dums_, because I'm only going to explain it once. If Gotham sees Batman as their guardian angel, we need to make them think that he's gone rotten. We've got to become the Batman! We need to find away to get Batman out of our way for sometime, maybe a few days at the most, and then we've got to raid the city, disguised as that Dork Knight. We need to attack the police, steal from innocent people, that sort of thing. Batman won't be their _life saver_ much longer."

Harley applauded.

"Ooh, I knew you were a _Smartie _Sweet Tooth!" she cried, standing up and pulling a roll of Smarties from inside one of her boots.

Candy looked at Sweet Tooth to see if he was going to yell at Harley, as he had done so many times when _she _made a candy joke, but to her surprise and fury, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Sweet Tooth stood up and put his arm around Harley's shoulder.

"The rest of you, sit tight. I've got a plan to discuss with Ms. Quinn."

As they turned to walk out of the room, Candy saw Harley look over her shoulder and smile evilly at her, before turning back around to talk to Sweet Tooth.

"Oh that is IT!" cried Candy after they had left the room.

"What's wrong Candy?" asked Joe, who had been firing his Bazooka gun lazily at the ceiling.

"What's wrong? _What's WRONG?_ If you haven't noticed by now, that Clown just stole my _Sweet 'art_!" She complained, stamping her foot angrily on the ground.

"Come on Candy, I'm sure that Harley was just trying to help Sweet Tooth after that _Cat_astrophe with the warhead," purred Catwoman.

"You wish!" Candy stood up, glaring at the chair Harley was seated at moments ago. "I'm going to figure out what that Jester's up to, mark my WORDS!"

And with that, she stormed from the room.

"Gosh, you'd think something terrible just happened to her, with that attitude of hers," muttered Scarecrow.

* * *

**Well, since HMB itself didn't have Harley Quinn in it, I decided to put her in here, and make her Candy's enemy, for a bit of an interesting plot twist. **

**If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to take them! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Life is But a Very Bad Dream

**Chapter Four: Life is But a (Very Bad) Dream**

* * *

The sun was just rising in the sky as Batman and Robin sped down the streets of Metropolis, honking at children walking to school and listening to The Jackson 5 at full blast.

"_Oh baby give me one more chance, show you that I love you, Won't you please let me back in your heart…"_

Batman laughed and patted Robin playfully on the shoulder when the song ended.

"Wow, we haven't gotten a chance to listen to music together in ages! Not with fighting crime and saving the world," he said happily.

"Oh! Speaking of music," said Robin, reaching into a compartment of the Batmobile and pulling out a CD, "I bought this, and I thought you might like it."

Batman took the CD with one hand, using his other to jerk the steering wheel hard to the right as he narrowly missed hitting a woman who was walking her dog with the car. He looked down.

"What? Spiderman musical soundtrack?"

"It was a very good play," Robin protested.

"It's not that! But…who would make a superhero musical? That's a crazy idea!"

There was a long pause, before Robin spoke up.

"You know, it felt like you were saying something ironic. I don't know why. Is it just me or-?"

"No, no. I felt it too."

"…Weird."

"Yeah, but who cares? We're here at Super-I mean, _Clark's_ apartment!" Batman winked at Robin as he parked the Batmobile on the curb and stepped out.

'Wh-oh, oh yeah! Let's go visit our good friend, _Clark Kent_! Who is totally a normal reporter and not Superman or anything like that," said Robin.

Batman cuffed Robin playfully on the head.

"Keep quiet Boy Wonder. Let's just stay incognito and see if we can sneak up on Catwoman."

Batman walked calmly into the apartment complex, motioning for Robin to follow him. As soon as he got inside, he leapt at the doorman who was sitting at the front desk with his eyes half closed, reading an issue of _The Daily Planet_. Batman slipped a Batarang out of his utility belt and put it up to the young man's throat.

"Okay, where's Catwoman?" Batman hissed.

"Cat-who? What are you-?"

"I'll ask the questions here! Robin, help me out!"

Robin blinked, and walked over to Batman, pulling the Batarang out of his hand.

"Batman, let go of him and let me try."

Batman shot the doorman an angry look and pushed him into a chair.

"Sir, have you seen a woman about, yay wide, yay tall, dressed as a cat and making a lot of cat puns?" said Robin, using his hands to describe how tall Catwoman was.

"N-no! You guys are crazy! I'm out of here!" The doorman cried, leaping up out of his chair and running out the door.

"Well that's just _great_. See what happens when you don't use force? I could have at least knocked him unconscious for a few hours," said Batman angrily.

"Batman, it was clear that that guy didn't know anything. And what happened to being incognito?"

"That was incognito. Now come on. To Clark's apartment!" He pointed at the ceiling.

"We're going to have to use the stairs," said Robin, rolling his eyes.

Batman slowly lowered his hand.

"Gosh, I hate the stairs. Come on."

_Four flights of stairs later…_

As they reached the top floor, Batman collapsed against the wall.

"Oh my…god. That…sucked!"

Robin walked around him and looked at the panel on the door of the apartment nearest them.

"Clark Kent! Batman, this is his apartment," Robin put his ear to the door, "but I don't hear anything."

"We might be too late! Come on!" Batman shouted.

He rammed his elbow into the door, knocking it off its hinges. It collapsed, and they walked in, looking around at the clean apartment.

"Well, there's no sign of a struggle…" said Batman.

Suddenly, a man came running out of a room, with a notebook is his hand and glasses dangling off of his face.

"Oh, please don't tell me that I forgot to pay my bills aga-Batman!"

Batman jumped into a fighting pose.

"Who are you? And where's Superman!"

"Batman it's me! I'm just in my civilian disguise," said Superman, pulling off his glasses and jacket to reveal his superhero outfit.

"Wh-where's Catwoman?" asked Batman stepping up straight again.

"Catwoman? Oh right. Well, I…er, I defeated her ages ago, no problem," said Superman.

"Catwoman was never here, was she?" asked Robin.

"Ah, no," said Superman putting a hand behind his head and grinning embarrassedly.

"So then why the hell did you call me?" asked Batman, exasperated.

"I was just wondering if we you hang out. Maybe grab Aquaman and Green Lantern and go fight some crime."

Batman scowled, walked over to Superman and jabbed his finger into Superman's chest.

"Listen here you. I just wasted an entire night that I could have been patrolling Gotham, _just _so I could race down here and save you. And I climbed four flights of stairs to get up here. _Four_! Couldn't you at least install a super elevator in this place?"

"Oh, I don't really find that much of a problem, you know, since I can fly and-"

"Oh yeah! You can _fly_! But you don't ever think about the rest of us heroes do you? I went through all that work to get here, just to find out that it was a prank! But you don't really care. We're just here for your entertainment, aren't we? Not today Mister "Man of steel". I'm not jumping through your hoops any longer! Come on Robin, let's go."

Batman turned away from Superman, seething with rage, his cape swishing behind him. Superman stared incredulously at Batman's back.

"Bruce…I…I'm really sorry. I just wanted to hang out." Superman walked to his window and looked out at the busy streets below him.

"Living in Metropolis really isn't much better then the Fortress of Solitude to tell you the truth."

"I'd have just thought," said Batman through clenched teeth, "that maybe after all we'd been through the past few days, you'd might have changed. But you haven't!" said Batman, suddenly turning around, "you're just as arrogant as you were during that stupid race that we had when we first met!"

Superman tried to stutter some sort of an apology, when there was a sudden ringing from batman's utility belt.

"Wait, it's the bat phone, let me get it," said Batman.

He flipped open one of the compartments of his belt, pulled out his phone and put it up to his ear. There was a muffled thumping noise on the other side, and a crash.

"Hello? Who is this?" Batman asked, bewildered.

"M-Master Wayne!"

There was another crash followed by and unknown voice yelling, "He's in the kitchen!"

"Alfred! Where are you? What's happening?" Batman shouted, while Superman and Robin stared at him.

"People…attacking the manor…armed…" replied Alfred, his voice garbled.

"I can't do anything! I'm in Metropolis!"

Another unknown voice, this one gruffer and louder, seeming to be closer to Alfred saying, "Alright Grandpa, you're coming with us."

Then footsteps, and Batman could hear Alfred gasp. "H-how are you still-" There was a thunk, and Alfred fell silent.

"Alfred! ALFRED!" Batman screamed into his phone, wishing he could do anything to save his friend. He almost missed another voice, this one familiar saying, "Alright boys, tie him up, and we'll see what information we can get out of this old _Goober_."

There was a crinkle like a wrapper, and a voice said, "Hey boss! There's a phone here, looks like he was calling someone. I'll take care of it."

There was a crash of metal and glass, and the line went dead.

With a quavering lip, Batman moved the phone away from his ear.

"Alfred…"

Robin put his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"Batman…what happened?"

"Someone…attacked the manor…kidnapped Alfred…and I WASN'T THERE!" he cried.

With tears in his eyes, Batman looked at the shocked Superman.

"I really don't want to do this but…Superman, I need your help."

Superman nodded.

"Of course!"

"Then send a Tweet out to all the superheroes."

Batman looked out of the window, at the supposedly peaceful world lying beneath him.

"It looks like the Super Friends are needed in Gotham once more."

* * *

**Okay, I felt like there needed to be a Batman/Superman fight, and I can promise you this won't be the last. **

**And if you think that fighting over stairs is stupid, just remember all the stupid things Batman fired Alfred over. :)**

**As always, Reviews are welcome and wanted! **


	5. Siege: Assault and Defense

**Chapter Five: Siege: Assault and Defense**

* * *

_Midnight the next day…_

Sweet Tooth stood atop an abandoned apartment complex, the wind blowing through his blue cotton-candy colored hair, caressing his burnt face. He had never felt so much alive. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Sweet Tooth? It's Gob. All clear in Crime Alley."

"Excellent."

Over the course of the next few minutes, Sweet Tooth received all clears from the rest of the rogues. Batman wasn't near Gotham University, Arkham Asylum, City Hall or Central Gotham.

There was a clatter of heels behind him, and a hand on his shoulder.

"How's it lookin' ST?"

"Harley, it seems that our timing was perfect. The Dark Knight has abandoned Gotham tonight."

"Are we ready?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Yes…I do believe we are."

"Perfect. I'll go tell the others. Oh, an' Puddin'?"

Sweet Tooth turned his head so that his eyes met Harley's, the moonlight reflecting off them. His expression softened slightly.

"Yeah Harley?"

Harley leaned in slightly, her lips brushing Sweet Tooth's for only a second, before she turned away.

"Nothin'."

Sweet Tooth watched her jump off the building, landing cat-like on the pavement below. She disappeared into the shadows. He put a finger up to his lip, incredulously. Suddenly figures, supposedly coming from out of nowhere, began jumping silently over the Gotham rooftops, black capes fluttering behind them.

Sweet Tooth felt his lips curve upward in a smile.

Yes, tonight was going to be a _very _good night.

* * *

_At the Fortress of Solitude, the top-secret headquarters of the SFA (Super Friends of America)…_

"Okay, so what you're saying is that your butler was _kidnapped?_"

"My God Aquaman, this is the seventh time you've asked me that. YES."

"Okay, just making sure…"

"Well-I-think-we-should-just-make-a-quick-run-around-Gotham-and-see-if-we-can-find-him," said the Flash, running in circles around the meeting table.

"Barry, if you're going to talk, please stop running!" shouted the Green Arrow.

With a noise like a firecracker going off, the blur that was the Flash suddenly stopped moving.

"Sure thing Oliver!" said the Flash, grinning.

He stepped off the slightly smoking carpet, sitting down. The Floor was now imbedded with a black, circular mark.

"Now," Flash continued, twiddling his thumbs rapidly, "as I was saying, we should make a quick run through Gotham and check for Alfred."

"Come on Flash," said Batman, rolling his eyes, "not all of us can run through an entire city in milliseconds. Besides, villains have so many different hideouts, it could take us days. Days that shouldn't be wasted. If they've got Alfred, there's no clue what they could find out."

"Don't worry Batman," said Robin comfortingly, "Alfred's a strong guy. He won't give in."

"I'm just worried if him protecting my secrets could cost him his life," replied Batman bitterly.

"Okay, let's not think about that right now," said Superman, his voice gathering the attention of all the superheroes in the room. "First, we need to figure out _who _captured Alfred. Was there anything that could have alerted you to a certain villain? A name, perhaps?"

Batman rested his head in his hands, thinking hard.

"There _was _a voice that seemed familiar, but I don't know who it was!" He threw is fists down onto the table angrily.

"Well, what did they say?" asked the Green Lantern, who was casually drinking a Rolling Rock.

"I dunno, just something about tying Alfred up."

Batman waved his hand irritably, as though the entire conversation was a waste of his time.

"But…he did call Al something strange…a goober? What the heck is that?"

The other superheroes shrugged, sharing similar looks of confusion.

"Wait!" said the Green Lantern, "We can just ask Kelex. Kelex, what is a _Goober?_"

A small yellow robot, which was cleaning the fortress, hovered over to the table.

"Goober. Another word for a peanut. Also related, _Goobers_, a chocolate-covered peanut candy, produced by the Nestle Company."

At the word 'candy', all heads turned to face Batman, who was still confused.

"A peanut? What does that have anything to do with-?"

It suddenly dawned on him.

"Candy? But, no! He's dead! B-but it was his voice, and the pun, and what Alfred was saying…it all fits into place, but how? How is he still alive?"

"Yeah, didn't you push him into _that _one vat of chocolate?" asked The Atom, who was pacing on the table.

"Batman did," said Robin.

"But is it possible he could have, _survived_?" asked Superman.

"If I may interrupt, who are you talking about?" asked Aquaman.

"Sweet Tooth!" shouted Batman and Superman at the same time. They turned to look at each other, expressions of surprise on their faces.

A weighted silence fell over the room, only broken by Flash's rapid finger tapping.

"Batman, if Sweet Tooth has Alfred, what else could he be planning?" asked Robin quietly.

"Trust me Dick," said Batman, "that's only the first thing I want to know."

* * *

_At the Gotham City Police Department…_

The G.C.P.D was currently in total chaos. Reports were coming in from all over Gotham about robberies, assaults, and vandalism. They were sending out police officers by the dozens, but they hadn't had any luck. In fact, they seemed to wind up being attacked themselves. The worst part of it was that it all seemed to be caused by…

"Batman! Who would'a thunk it?" said Commissioner Gordon to himself.

"Commissioner! Commissioner!"

Lieutenant Harvey Bullock ran in.

"I found a pair of officers tied up outside the station! There was a note attached to them!"

"Well then why don't you read it?"

"Okay…it says, 'This is what you deserve for all the terrible work you've done.' And it's signed, 'The Rogues'. But then that's been crossed out and then it's written, Batman!"

"Gasp! Batman again! What are we supposed to do Bullock?"

"I couldn't tell you Sir!"

"Batman!" said the Commissioner again. "Why would he suddenly be attacking innocent people? Hand me that note."

Gordon reached over and grabbed the note out of Bullock's hand.

"Terrible work you've done…maybe he's right, maybe we aren't keeping up with crime like we should be…"

"Don't talk like that Sir! Who saved all of those innocent people that were held hostage in Gotham Square?"

"We did, I guess, but not after Batm-"

"Exactly! We do just as much work as Batman does."

"I guess you're right…just, tell everyone that Batman's been made a red-alert criminal."

"Yes Sir! Right away Sir!"

Bullock ran out of the room, grabbing his radio speaker and beginning to issue orders.

"Oh Batman," sighed Commissioner Gordon, collapsing into a chair, "what happened to you?"

He closed his eyes, not noticing a caped figure hanging out of a window, pointing a gun to his head.

* * *

**Okay, since the Cop in the play was never named, (literally the credits just call him, 'Cop') I've decided to make him Harvey Bullock, a character from the Batman Comics. It doesn't really matter, I just needed to give him a name.**

**Also, I won't be able to post any more chapters until next Tuesday, because I'll be going somewhere with no internet connection. But I promise I'll post as soon as I get back! :)**


	6. I Am the Batman

**Chapter Six: I Am the Batman**

* * *

Candy found herself dangling outside the G.C.P.D, dressed up like Batman, pointing a gun at Commissioner Gordon's head. She wasn't exactly sure how she got there, only that she needed to pull the trigger.

She sighed. This costume was tight and uncomfortable. Why was she doing this anyway? Why did she have to become a killer?

_For Sweet Tooth…You need to get him back. You need to prove that you're better then that Quinn girl, _she thought to herself.

_But to become a murderer?_ Another, more reasonable voice asked. _Is it really worth someone's life?_

Candy had always been afraid of guns as a child, and was looking, slightly appalled at the weapon in her hand. She took a shuddering gulp and closed her eyes.

"This one's for you ST…" she pulled the trigger.

* * *

But Gordon wasn't the commissioner for absolutely _nothing, _of course. Do you think they just hand out the badge to the first guy who walks in the door that morning?

As the bullet shattered the glass window behind him, he immediately dropped to the ground. The bullet, instead of finding its target, lodged itself into the wall opposite Gordon.

"Wha? Who woulda-?"

Gordon turned around just in time to see Candy, who he perceived as Batman, wink at him and drop out of sight. Immediately after that, a whole storm of officers ran in.

"We heard a gun shot!"

"Commissioner, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

Gordon shooed the crowding officers away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But, we have a serious situation on our hands."

"What do you mean sir?" asked Bullock.

"It was Batman who tried to shoot me."

This one statement was responded to with gasps, bursts of outrage, and a few younger officers collapsing onto the floor unconscious.

"Lily-livered weaklings…" Gordon muttered under his breath. "Listen, all of you! Whatta you still doing in here? Get out there and start patrolling the streets. We've got a bat to catch."

* * *

Candy skipped down the road gleefully, twirling the gun between her fingers, happy to be free of that ridiculous costume. Sure, she had missed Gordon, but he thought it was Batman who had tried to kill him, so the plan was still going smoothly.

As Candy walked through the slums of Downtown Gotham, she saw signs of the rogues' handiwork. Windows broken, old buildings tagged with bat logo graffiti. An old man with a bandage around his wrist winced as he walked past the symbol. As he pushed past Candy, she heard him mutter,

"The Bat's gone loony…"

Her grin grew wider as she walked up to an old, distinctly unordinary candy shop. The name of the store, Garmick Chocolatiers, was peeling off the wooden walls. She walked in. The little bell on the door, though rusted, still emitted a friendly chime. The shelves were bare, but the room was filled with the heavenly scent only a candy shop had. Chocolate, peanut butter, caramel. The familiar scent comforted her, as it always had when she was a child, and the store had still been open.

Walking over to a wooden door on the ground that lead to a cellar, she rapped on it four times with her knuckle. There was the sound of a chain rustling, a lock clicking, and the door swung upward.

Candy stepped down the rotting staircase. Gob was stationed at the bottom. He nodded to her.

"Sweet Tooth's in the office."

"Thanks Gob."

She walked purposefully down the hallway, stopping at a door with a shaded window. She distinctly heard Sweet Tooth's laugh. The sound made her heart leap. She quietly opened the door.

"ST?" she whispered, peeking her head in.

Sweet Tooth was sitting in a leather office chair, his feet propped on a desk in front of him. There was a television on the desk, showing a newscast by the lady on Channel 7. But Candy couldn't hear what was being said over Sweet Tooth's laughter.

"What's so funny sweet 'art?" Candy asked, walking towards him.

Sweet Tooth looked up, his bright blue eyes shining.

"Oh Dove, the plan is going even better then expected. Look at this!"

He grabbed Candy's arm and pulled her over next to him.

"…From Commissioner Gordon," Vicki Vale was saying, "who is currently searching for the Batman. Apparently Batman is out for blood, attempting to murder the Commissioner. Gordon wishes that anyone who knows of Batman's whereabouts to please contact him."

Sweet Tooth wiped a tear off his face.

"Attempted murder? What a stroke of genius! That'll really convince Gotham that Batman's gone off the deep end."

"You know ST…it was me who did that," said Candy smiling and clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Really?" asked Sweet Tooth, looking surprised.

When Candy nodded vigorously, he broke into a grin. He stood up, wrapping one arm around her while musing her hair with his other hand.

"Well _Sugar,_ I didn't know you had it in you," he whispered in her ear. Candy giggled.

"You know what? I think you deserve something…_special_."

He grinned even wider. Candy felt her heartbeat speed up. She closed her eyes and-

WHAM!

The door flew open.

"Sorry to intrude on this _cute _little gathering. But Puddin'? I got the butler for ya."

It was the voice of Harley Quinn. Candy threw open her eyes, her face growing red with anger. Harley was twisting a lock of her long, blond hair around her finger, holding an unconscious old man with the other hand.

Sweet Tooth let go of Candy, walking towards Harley and clasping his hands together.

"Excellent, thank you Harley."

Harley grinned sweetly. Candy balled her hands into fists.

"I think you should go now Harley," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh of _course_," said Harley with an extremely annoying voice.

She winked at Sweet Tooth and placed the unconscious man against the wall. Then she grinned evilly at Candy and walked out of the room. Candy immediately walked over to the door and slammed it shut, locking it for good measure.

"Ah Harley… I don't know where we'd be without her. She's really a great addition to our team, don't you think?" said Sweet Tooth.

"Yeah, _sure._" said Candy, frowning. Sweet Tooth had a look in his eye that she didn't like, so she decided to switch the subject.

"So…who's this old guy?" she asked, strolling over to the man and nudging the man with her foot. He didn't stir.

"Him? Oh, this is the butler of Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? You mean the rich jerk who sits in his manor all day and never comes out?"

"Yes, him. But he's not important. His butler is, only because I know he frequently helps Batman with crime fighting. We've brought him here just to ask him a few questions, and see just how much he knows."

Sweet Tooth bent down and pulled a bright orange candy out of his jacket and popping it into the butler's mouth. The man began to move. His eyelids fluttered open, his eyes looking glazed.

"M-Master Wayne?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

His eyes focused, and he jumped backwards.

"You!" he cried, pointing a shaking finger at Sweet Tooth.

"Me," said Sweet Tooth cunningly.

"But you're dead! Batman killed you!"

"I assure you," said Sweet Tooth, standing up and beginning to pace, "I'm very much alive."

The butler looked around wildly.

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" he demanded.

"Mr. Pennyworth, you are in no position to be asking questions. That's my job. Now, I know you've worked with Batman before. Tell me, what is his secret identity?"

"I'll tell you nothing!" cried Alfred indignantly. "I'll protect Batman's secrets with my life!"

"If that's what it must come to," said Sweet Tooth, grinning darkly at Alfred, "then so be it."

Candy shivered slightly. Sweet Tooth was acting much different then usual. He was starting to scare her.

"ST, I don't think-"

"Quiet Candy, I'm in the middle of something." He turned back to Alfred. "Mr. Pennyworth, I have ways to make you talk." He reached for his candy cane, flipped it over and popped of the bottom. Inside was a sharp knife, which Sweet Tooth carefully pulled out of the cane.

"I-I didn't know it could do that," said Candy, wincing as the room's light reflected off the point of the knife.

"Well, a man does like to keep his secrets," Sweet Tooth muttered, placing the point very close to Alfred's face. "I'm sure you know that," Sweet Tooth hissed at him. "I'll say nothing!" Alfred gasped, his eyes focused on the knife.

"Oh, you will eventually."

Sweet Tooth slowly let the knife brush Alfred's face, leaving a light cut that began bleeding. Alfred gasped as blood dripped down his cheek.

"I've…faced worse then this before the war," he muttered.

"That's fine. I've got worse. Gob? Joe?" Sweet Tooth called, "I need you."

A shadow passed over the door's window. The knob wiggled, but the door didn't open.

"Uh, Boss? The door's locked."

Sweet Tooth groaned. "Unlock it then you _Dum Dum_! You have a key!"

"Oh, right…"

There was a scuttling noise, the clink of keys, and the door swung open. Gob and Joe walked in, doing their best to look menacing after what had just happened.

"Whadda you need boss?"

"Take Mr. Pennyworth away. He needs a little, _persuading._"

"Sure thing Sweet Tooth."

They both walked over to Alfred, who paled beneath their gaze. Gob and Joe grabbed him roughly under the arms and dragged him out the door.

"Sweet Tooth?" Candy whispered timidly, "What are they going to do to him?"

Sweet Tooth turned his head to face her, and it took all of Candy's strength not to recoil. With the dim light and his burns Sweet Tooth looked almost skull-like.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Candy found that she really didn't, but her imagination ran wild and her blood ran cold as the night air was filled with Alfred's screams.

* * *

_In an alleyway near Wayne Enterprises… _

The night was silent, give for the far away screeching of traffic. The alleyway was deserted, other than an old tabby cat slinking around the overflowing trash cans, looking for scraps. There was a blinding flash of green light, and suddenly the alley was filled with men and women.

The cat hissed angrily and pounced away. Batman stepped out of the crowd, shaking his head.

"Gosh Green Lantern, a little warning before we teleport next time?"

"Oh, sorry Batsy," Green Lantern replied blowing on his ring, which was still emitting green smoke.

"Okay," said Superman, floating up so he could look at everybody. "We need to split into search groups."

Batman looked at the superheroes surrounding him.

"I'll take Barry, Ray, Hal, and Dick."

Flash, with the Atom on his shoulder rushed over, followed by Green Lantern and Robin.

Superman frowned slightly, looking at Batman, who was ignoring his gaze.

"Er, okay…I guess that means that I'll take Oliver, Diana, Arthur and Zatanna."

Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Zatanna walked to stand next to Superman.

"We'll check all of Downtown, you guys can search the rest," said Batman, still staring at a brick wall as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Fine," said Superman stiffly.

"Great," replied Batman.

Atom nudged Flash's ear. "The tension's so thick, you could cut it with a knife," he whispered.

Flash snickered quietly and nodded.

"Let's go guys," said Superman, flying into the air.

Zatanna muttered a spell and hovered up, surrounded by a glowing light.

"We'll take the ground then, come on Oliver, Arthur." said Wonder Woman. Green Arrow and Aquaman nodded and they ran off, Wonder Woman's lasso glowing brightly in the dark.

Robin walked up to Batman.

"Bruce, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is _fine_!" said Batman harshly, smacking Robin's hand, which Robin was about to place on Batman's shoulder.

Robin whimpered slightly and backed away.

Batman turned and looked at Robin.

"Dick…I'm really sorry…I'm just worried about Alfred…"

"Hey man, its okay, we'll find him," said Green Lantern.

"I sure hope so. Now come on, let's go look for Al."

As they walked out of the alleyway into the open, Batman and Robin gasped.

"What in the world happened while we were gone?" Robin wondered aloud, looking around at the once clean streets surrounding the corporation skyscrapers. Windows were broken, power lines had fallen, litter and debris covered the streets. The once crowded road was completely deserted. From where they stood, they could now smell smoke, and hear the distant sound of sirens and screaming.

"_What _have they done to Gotham? MY GOTHAM!" Batman yelled into the sky, his anger getting the better of him.

"Hey Batman, I don't think it's your Gotham anymore…" said Flash.

"What do you mean?" Batman growled.

"Er…look at this."

He handed Batman a crinkled piece of paper. Batman flattened it and read it, his angry expression changing to one of surprise and horror.

"'Wanted…Batman? Extremely Dangerous?' W-what is this?"

Batman looked at the superheroes as though expecting an answer they didn't have. The distant noise of sirens grew louder, and a police car rounded the corner, driving extremely fast, a young cop hanging out of the window.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

"What the-" Batman stood frozen. The other superheroes started backing up.

"Bruce…"

"What are they talking ab-"

"BATMAN THEY'VE GOT A GUN!"

There was firing noise, and a bullet whizzed by Batman's head.

"RUN!" yelled Robin.

Batman blinked, as though coming out of a trance. He shouted out as the car came close to running him over. Turning as fast as he could, his cape whipping him in the face, Batman ran after his friends.

"Stop! This is the police!"

"I think we knew that," muttered Atom, flying off of the Flash and onto Batman's hood. He wrapped his arms around one of Batman's ears.

"Run man, run!"

Green Lantern flew past them, propelled by his power ring.

"Guys, I know a place we can hide! Follow me!"

"Dick!" yelled Batman, "Grab my hand!"

Robin struggled to reach for Batman while still running. When their hands finally met, Batman swung Robin around so he was riding piggyback.

"It'll be faster this way."

"This way!" shouted Green Lantern, flying over a building and down a chimney.

The Flash, speeding up until he was a mere blur, ran up the side of the building and into it.

"Batman hurry!" yelled Robin. The car was gaining.

"Put your hands up!" The cop shouted.

"Not on your life!" Batman yelled.

He suddenly stopped, bending his knees. With a grunt, he sprang into the air, bouncing off an indent in a brick apartment complex. His cape brushed the cop's open hand and he flew onto the building. He ducked down, catching his breath.

"Get off," he muttered to Robin and Atom, "but _stay low_."

They nodded, and proceeded to the chimney.

Batman kept still, listening.

"Units in Downtown Gotham, I need you on Twenty-First Street. I've spotted Batman, along with four of his accomplices. They've proceeded into a building, which I am currently stationed outside of. I repeat, all units in-"

Batman had heard enough. They needed to get out of there. With a final intake of breath, he rolled across the roof and plunged into the chimney.

* * *

**It's going to get pretty violent in most of the chapters after this, so I'm going to up the rating just in case. I might not be able to post a new chapter for 2 weeks, so I'm making them as long as possible.**

**As always, please review, and thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Trial by Fire

**Chapter Seven: Trial by Fire**

* * *

Batman was falling, his feet catching on small, extruding bits of brick. With a thump and a rush of ash, he flew out of a fireplace, landing on top of Green Lantern.

"Ooof! Oh, sorry Hal," Batman muttered, standing up.

"N-No problem…" Green Lantern gasped, heaving himself off the floor.

"Where are we?" asked Flash, looking around at the dusty, dank room.

"Just a place I'd use to charge my power ring. I did live in Gotham for some time, you know."

"Guys, we've got to get out of here," said Batman, still gasping for breath. "That cop's still outside. He's calling for back up. We need to get out of here before they storm the place."

"We could jump out a back window," suggested Robin.

"No need Bird Boy," said Green Lantern. "I've got a much better way. Stand back now."

He raised his right hand at a wall. His ring shot out a small beam of light, which seemed to reach out, grab the wall, and pull a chunk of it out, revealing a tunnel, tall enough to walk through.

Flash peered inside, sneezing as a spider landed on his nose.

"Where does this lead G.L.?"

"Last time I checked, City Hall. It still should, unless it's caved in."

Batman walked over, cracking his bruised knuckles.

"How far of a walk?"

"Only a few miles."

Robin knelt down, putting his ear up to a small crack in the wall.

"I hear more sirens, we better hurry."

"Okay, Flash, you go first and tell us if there's any danger ahead. Atom-"

"I'll go with Barry," Atom said, hopping onto Flash's shoulder.

"Great. G.L., take the middle. Me and Robin will stay in the back and make sure none of the cops get in."

There was a pounding noise on the boarded-up door down the hall.

"Open up! This is the police!"

"_No_, it's the pizza guy!" yelled Atom. Batman glared at him.

"What? I'm just making a point, I mean, who else would it be?"

"Just get in the tunnel."

"Fine, fine, we're getting. Let's go Flash."

"See you on the other side Batman! We'll tell you if there are any problems," said Flash.

He ran into the tunnel, his outline blurring the faster he got. Soon, he was gone.

Batman waited only a second before saying, "It must be fine. If there was a cave-in, they would be back by now. Get going Hal."

Green Lantern nodded and flew into the tunnel, his power ring's green glow illuminating the dirt passageway.

Robin looked at Batman. "Come on Bruce, let's go before they burst in and catch us."

Batman ignored him, pulling a canister from out of his belt and pulling the tab on the top of it out with his teeth.

"Get ready to run. They're going to come in."

"W-wait, are you going to blow the door open? Are you crazy?" "Yep," said Batman, grinning slightly. "It's a knockout gas and grenade. Hopefully it will stall us longer than it will if we let them knock the door open. Ready?" Robin nodded, pulling his cape up around his nose.

"Three…two…one…RUN!"

Batman threw the can at the door, grabbed Robin by the back of his shirt and ran into the tunnel. There was an explosion, screams, and then coughing as the knockout gas made its way into the officers' throats. The green gas began seeping into the tunnel.

"Dick! Move!" yelled Batman. The shadows of people could be seen stumbling towards them.

"Somebody get in that tunnel!" yelled a voice behind them.

Batman threw his hands over his eyes as a vibrating figure kicked dirt into his face. It was the Flash.

"What's holding you Bats? I thought I heard an explos-"

"I busted the door open," said Batman, cutting Flash off, "I thought it would delay them, obviously I was wrong. Now can you stop talking and get us out of here!"

Flash winked at Batman, then grabbed him and Robin by their capes and burst into a run, moving as fast as light. Robin grabbed at his face, which felt like it was being stretched backwards. The dirt walls flew past like brown waterfalls. With a deafening screech, the Flash slid to a stop, and let Batman and Robin go. They fell to the ground, face first.

"Urgh…" Batman lifted his face up, spitting mud out of his mouth, "Flash, if we get out of this, I'm going to kill you."

"Come on now," said Flash, smiling widely, "you told me to get you out of there, and I did. Right above us is City Hall." He pointed to a staircase. "Now get up and lets go, we haven't got all day."

Flash ran up the stairs without waiting for Batman to reply.

"Smartass…" muttered Batman, pulling himself off the floor. "You okay Robin?"

"Fine…I'm, fine," said Robin, standing up and trying to wipe the dirt off his face, only managing to smear it.

"I'll go first. We'll see what we can do when we get out of here."

Together, they walked up the stairs in eerie silence, their footsteps echoing loudly. When they reached the door, Batman put his dirty hand on the doorknob and opened the door, only to have a gun pointed to his head.

"Good to see you again, my _musketeer_."

There was something thrown in Batman's face. He looked down. It was a candy bar. He growled. They had walked right into Sweet Tooth's trap. _Again_.

* * *

_Earlier, at Garmick Chocolatiers…_

Sweet Tooth was lounging in his office chair, grinning darkly. Wayne's butler laid before him, bruised and bloody, his pristine suit now covered in slash marks. One lens of his glasses was cracked.

Sweet Tooth leaned forward, his hands gripping the edge of his desk.

"Well Mr. Pennyworth? Ready to talk now?"

Alfred made no noise other then a groan. Sweet Tooth leaned back, now frowning slightly. He needed Alfred to stay conscious to get information from him. He would have to talk to Gob and Joe about that…

The door was thrown open, so hard that it bounced off the wall with a crash. Sweet Tooth jumped up. It was the Scarecrow.

"Batman's been seen in Gotham!"

"WHAT! You told me he was nowhere to be found!"

"That's what we thought Sweet Tooth, but he's back, and he brought a whole group of heroes with him! They're flying around the city!"

Sweet Tooth walked over to Scarecrow, grabbed the front of his shirt and began shaking him. "Where-is-Batman?" he hissed.

"H-He's in an abandoned building not far from here, at Twenty-First Street…The c-cops have the whole place surrounded…"

Sweet Tooth threw Scarecrow to the ground, walking over to his desk and pulling out a map of Gotham. The streets marked with blue were covered in overlapping yellow lines. Sweet Tooth traced one of them with his finger. Then he grinned and snatched the map up in his hand, crumpling it slightly.

"Tell the rogues that I'm heading to City Hall."

"City Hall? Why're you going there?"

"I've traveled through all of Gotham, Scarecrow; I know all of her secrets. And I know for a fact that a certain abandoned building on Twenty-First Street holds a tunnel that leads to City Hall. Batman isn't stupid. He wouldn't throw himself into a building if he didn't have a good way to escape. I want you to tell someone to go there and find what building the cops are raiding. If it's left of a building labeled, 'Bryant and Co.' on it, we're in business."

"O-okay, I'll get the Riddler on it." Scarecrow threw Sweet Tooth a last startled glance and ran out of the room. "Perfect," whispered Sweet Tooth to himself. He turned to look at Alfred.

"Well Mr. Pennyworth, it seems we might not need you any longer. Kiss the bat goodbye!"

Sweet Tooth laughed, a high-pitched deranged laugh, and walked away, swinging his cane in his hand.

But if he had stayed a moment longer, he would have seen a single tear drip down Alfred's face.

* * *

_In the skies over Gotham…_

Superman was flying quickly over Gotham, tears forming in his eyes, a mix of the fact that he was flying at jet speed, and all the emotions he was currently feeling. _Why _was Batman acting like such a douche to him? Ignoring him, yelling at him, its like they had never become friends in the first place.

Zatanna floated up over to him.

"Everything okay Superman?"

Superman sniffed. "Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry."

Zatanna looked unconvinced, but was distracted as light on her bowtie began blinking. She pressed it.

"This is Zatanna." "Zatanna? Green Arrow here. We've got trouble."

Superman turned his head at the sound of Green Arrow's voice.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Zatanna put a finger to her lips and continued talking into her tie.

"What's up Arrow?"

"We've been walking around Gotham, man, down here it's a mess! Did you know Batman's wanted as a criminal?"

"What?" yelled Superman, looking amazed.

Zatanna shushed him again.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right. Listen, we're at Robinson Park. Meet us over here!"

Superman stopped, his eyes glowing green. He began turning in a circle, looking down at the city below him, searching for the park in question. He frowned.

"Listen…Zatanna…head to the park, it's over there." he pointed to a small patch of green that looked like a playing card from their height.

"Where are you going Superman?"

"I've got to check something out…I can handle it myself. Just, tell the guys that I'll meet up with you later."

"But-"

"Thanks Z!" shouted Superman, cutting over Zatanna's sentence. He quickly flew away, the wind whipping his hair across his face.

He tried to distinguish voices from the whistling noise of the air. Most of them were unfamiliar, but he continued to pick up on one, steady tone. He flew over Finger River, letting his fingers drift over the cool water as he flew to the shore.

He landed on the ground; sure that he heard the voice this time.

Batman's voice.

Calling out for help.

Superman walked slowly across the deserted streets, looking around and listening intently. He passed by a house with he door open. A face could be seen peeking out of it. As soon as Superman walked by, the face gasped and the door slammed shut.

Superman raised his eyebrows, confused. "What the…"

He froze. There it was again.

"_HELP_!" "Batman…" Superman whispered. He ran up the corner of the road, turning up the walkway of City Hall. It didn't seem like he would be here…unless the mayor had captured him, but that was a stupid thought.

"Let me go you _maniac_!" The voice was coming from out of a window on an upper floor. Superman silently flew up to it, and looked inside at an empty room. Batman must be stuck further inside. Superman blinked and a heat ray shot out of his eyes, tracing a circle across the glass windowpane. He lifted the circle of glass out of the window, flew into the room feet first, and replaced it silently.

He couldn't help but grin. It was his turn to be the hero.

* * *

Batman struggled against the bonds tying him and Robin together. Sweet Tooth stared amused as Batman unsuccessfully tried to loosen them.

"Don't bother trying to escape my licorice ropes Batman. _Dreadfully _strong candy, isn't it?" Sweet Tooth said, smiling deviously.

"Didn't throwing you into a vat of chocolate teach you a lesson Sweet Tooth?" hissed Batman.

"Obviously _not_," said Sweet Tooth happily, "and now that I've got you here, I'm going to finally dispose of you." He pinched Batman's cheek. Batman snapped at Sweet Tooth with his teeth.

"So many have tried Sweet Tooth, but yet, here I am. How do you know you can take me?"

"Because this time, there is no Boy Wonder to save you. You have _no one_."

"He's got me," said a voice in the doorway.

All heads turned as Superman stepped in the room.

"Let them go Sweet Tooth," said Superman calmly.

Sweet Tooth snarled.

"You wish," he hissed at Superman. "Gob, Joe, take him! I've got other things to take care of."

Gob and Joe lunged at Superman, who easily parried them. He reached for Sweet Tooth and grabbed him by the back of his jacket, flinging him around.

Sweet Tooth was holding a match and a bottle of gasoline, which was upside down, spilling gas on the floor. Superman's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare-"

Sweet Tooth smiled and dropped the match, which immediately caught the gasoline-doused carpet on fire. "Try stopping me now _Pretty Boy_."

Superman growled and flung Sweet Tooth aside. He ran towards Batman and Robin, tugging at the licorice ropes.

Sweet Tooth pushed himself off the floor, rushing towards the door.

"Come my Sour Patch Kids! We have to leave these heroes to their problems."

He waved sweetly at the struggling Superman and rushed down the stairs, Gob and Joe stumbling behind him.

With a tearing noise, the Licorice Ropes split apart. Batman and Robin jumped up, rubbing their sore wrists and ankles.

Batman looked at Superman, not moving though the flames were beginning to curl around their ankles.

"You saved me…why?"

"Hey, I'm not going to let you _die_. No matter how many Twitter followers you have."

The corner of Batman's mouth twitched in a smile.

"Where are Atom, Flash and Green Lantern?"

"Sweet Tooth knocked them unconsious and threw them outside. I guess I'm the only one he wants."

"Come on you two! We've got to get out of here!" shouted Robin, pulling at Batman's gloves.

"Over here!" said Superman, running to the door. "I got in through the wind-"

There was an explosion and the building shook violently, dust falling across their faces. Robin fell to the ground.

"Sweet Tooth must have set off a grenade," said Batman, pulling Robin off the floor.

There was another explosion, cracks appearing up the walls. A chunk of ceiling fell to the ground. Sweet Tooth's insane laughter echoed through the building.

"_Sweet Tooth_…" hissed Superman. "We can't just let him get away! Batman Robin, get out of here! I'll get him!"

He ran through the fire, and though the flames lapped at his skin, he wasn't being burned.

"Superman NO!" Batman lunged for Superman's cape, which slipped through his fingers.

The building shook again. Pieces of ceiling fell on their faces. The flames circled Batman and Robin, moving closer in, blocking off the door. Superman turned his face towards Batman. He smiled.

"I'll be right back."

He ran out of the room. Batman threw himself forward; the flames licked his hands, beginning to burn through his gloves.

"Superman! Superman! CLARK!" he shouted.

"Batman we need to get out of here!" yelled Robin as he jumped out of the way of a huge piece of pavement that crushed the spot where he had been standing. The floor began cracking.

"Not without CLARK!" Batman yelled, beginning to walk further into the burning and collapsing building.

"Batman, no!"

Robin grabbed Batman's cape, pulling him backwards.

"Dick, get off!" He tried to shove Robin away. There was a tearing noise, and Batman's cape was ripped in half.

A man's scream pierced the air.

"Clark! Oh god Clark…where are you?" Tears began cascading down Batman's face.

"Batman! Batman PLEASE!" shouted Robin, now crying as well. "Please don't go and kill yourself!"

The building shook violently. Batman suddenly stopped struggling.

"Let's…let's get out of here." His voice was hoarse.

He grabbed Robin's hand, pulling him through the flames and debris. Robin screamed as the flames burnt his bare arms and legs. Batman burst through the crumbling walls, spotting a window and running towards it. They jumped out. Robin wrapped his arms around Batman.

Below them were pedestrians and a few police cars. There were gunshots, tearing holes through Robin's cape. Batman grabbed his grappling hook out of his belt and fired it at the flagpole, hooking it. They swung forward. People screamed and dived out of the way as Batman and Robin swung past them. Batman's feet brushed the hood of a squad car.

Then they were flung upward, crashing upon the top of a building. Pain shot through Batman's body. There was a moan beside them.

"Bruce…oh Bruce my arm…"

Batman looked up. Robins face was twisted in pain and horror. He looked at Robin's blood covered arm. It was burnt and twisted at an angle no arm should ever be twisted.

"Don't worry…I'll be able to take care of that in the Batcave…"

Batman's mouth was filled with the metallic tang of blood. He wiped his hand over his face. When he looked down, his glove was covered in red.

There was a crumbling sound, and then a booming explosion as the building collapsed.

Batman watched in slow motion as the bricks fell, creating a mountain of rubble. He pulled himself to the edge of the roof, wanting to jump to the ground.

"Clark, oh Clark…Kal-el…Please be okay…"

He waited for a figure to rise out of the rubble, face glowing, cape fluttering in the wind, the perfect image of heroism.

"Kal-el…"

Instead, there was silence.

* * *

**I am actually using a real map of Gotham City that I have in a book to plot out this story and the time it takes to get to places, etc.**

**Also, I won't be able to post any chapters for the next week, so enjoy! :)**


	8. You May See a Stranger

**Chapter Eight: You May See a Stranger**

* * *

"_Viewers are reminded that Batman is armed, dangerous, and possibly insane. If sighted, please call the local authorities."_

"Well look at that Bats, you're on TV!" said the Atom, trying at lightness. "Okay, somebody get this guy a tissue."

"I. Let. Him. DIE!" With each word, Batman threw a punch at the bag in front of him.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" With a final punch, Batman hit the bag with all the force he could muster. It broke open, sand spilling all over his hands onto the floor.

"Come on Bruce," said Green Arrow, tenderly placing a hand on Batman's shoulder, "something like that's not going to kill Superman."

"You didn't see it Oliver. I watched paramedics shift through the wreckage. There was nothing."

The door to the fortress slid open and the Flash ran in.

"Hey guys, I'm back from checking on Dick."

"How is he Barry?"

"It's just a broken arm and some minor burns. Don't worry, I've helped heal it at ten times the normal rate, but he'll still need a day or two of rest. He'll have a killer headache to work off."

"Thank you. So much."

"Hey, we're a team now, aren't we? That means we need to help each other."

Batman nodded silently.

"Help each other…ha. If we were a team, we wouldn't leave each other to die," he muttered, turning away.

"Goddamnit Bruce, listen to me!" shouted Green Arrow, grabbing Batman's cowl and yanking it off his head to reveal a very angry and disgruntled Bruce Wayne.

"Kal-el is _not _dead. You know how this stuff goes! It seems like he's dead and then he dramatically appears from nowhere when we're all about to die and saves the day! It's exactly what he would do! You can't let this get in the way of stopping Sweet Tooth! If he really is dead, you know he wouldn't want it to mean that you're so depressed you won't fight! Look at me."

Bruce slowly raised his eyes, eyes belonging to a man that seemed to have known nothing but pain and suffering.

"Keep. Fighting."

* * *

"Okay glasses, you can go in here with the old man." Alfred groaned as voices outside of his prison door drew closer. The large metal door swung open, and two men walked in, holding between them a struggling person. The guards laughed and shoved the prisoner onto the floor. The man groaned, and a guard kicked him in the face.

"Stay quiet you!" he shouted, walking back towards the door with his companion. He stared, squinted eyed for a moment at Alfred, who quickly faked unconsciousness, the guards seemed satisfied and left, shutting locking the door with a loud click.

Alfred waited a few seconds to make sure it was clear and then weakly crawled over to the injured man next to him. He was young, about Master Bruce's age. He wore a long brown coat and glasses that were smeared with mud. The man groaned and moved to sit up, running a hand through his hair. His eyes met Alfred's.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"As for where we are, I have no idea." Alfred paused. He wasn't sure if he should tell the man his name. He could be an enemy. Instead, he asked for the man's name.

"_My_ name? Clark, Clark Kent."

_Clark Kent…_

The name had some meaning in Alfred's disoriented mind, but he wasn't sure what.

"Who are you?" Clark asked again.

"Alfred Pennyworth," Alfred whispered, deciding to trust Clark.

Clark looked at Alfred, his eyes widening. He sat up, opening his mouth, only to groan and hunch over, grabbing his side.

"Are you alright?" asked Alfred gripping the man's shoulders steadily.

"B-broken ribs," Clark replied. "But it's not i-important…Bruce is looking for you Alfred."

"Bruce? What do you know about-" Alfred stopped, realizing why the name Clark Kent was familiar.

"Superman?" asked Alfred, amazed.

"That would be me," said Clark with a weak smile.

"B-But what are you doing here?"

"Certainly not enjoying myself…I was captured by Sweet Tooth."

"How?"

"Turns out Sweet Tooth keeps kryptonite with him, 'in case of emergencies such as yourself' he told me. God, does _everyone _play golf with Lex Luthor?"

Superman looked at Alfred as if he was expecting an answer. When all Alfred did was return a confused look, Superman sighed and continued.

"Anyway, without my powers it was easy for Sweet Tooth's cronies to take me. That and the fact that City Hall was falling down around us. It took all of my strength just to jump out of the way of the falling pieces of marble."

Questions were running through Alfred's mind, but he refrained from asking them.

"I managed to run into a closet and pull on my coat and glasses before they found me. They didn't know who I was with my disguise on, but they knew I had something to do with the disappearance of Superman. With the kryptonite, I couldn't fight back. They knocked me unconscious and took me here. Even now, I can still feel the after affects of the kryptonite."

He sighed and leaned his head back against the damp stone wall.

"I-is Bruce okay?" asked Alfred, scared about what the answer might be.

"As long as he listened to me when I told him to get out of there. But enough about that, what the hell happened to you?"

Alfred looked down at his bruised and bloody body.

"Sweet Tooth's been torturing me, trying to find out Batman's real identity. Don't worry, I haven't told him yet, no matter what he's done to me."

Clark smiled.

"Brave man," he said simply. "But how are we supposed to get out of this place? I don't know how much use I can be without revealing my identity."

"Well," said Alfred, "this may have been the chance I was looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Alfred, reaching into a torn pocket and pulling out a tattered green top hat, "that it might be time for O'Malley to get us out of here."

* * *

**So right now I'm doing my, 'Super happy author dance', because I'm so happy I finally got this chapter down! I've been having some pretty bad writers block, but it's starting to clear. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	9. Between Dark and Dawn

**Chapter Nine: Between Dark and Dawn**

* * *

Batman winced as he landed, not so smoothly, onto the concrete. His last encounter with Sweet Tooth had taken its toll. No Robin beside him, and a less than healthy body. But worst of all, was his deranged mind.

He wanted vengeance, now more than ever. For his parents, Clark, all the people Sweet Tooth had ever abused or murdered. _Revenge. Justice. _These words reverberated in Batman's ears. Words he himself had spoken. He was going to take the ultimate act of vengeance.

He was going to kill Sweet Tooth.

"Get a hold of yourself Wayne," he muttered, biting the inside of his cheek so hard it drew blood. The sharp shock of pain cleared his mind.

There was a crackle of static from the cowl's earpiece.

"Lantern to Bat, come in Bat."

Batman sighed. Green Lantern insisted they used codenames. Like they even needed ones. But he still replied,

"Bat here."

He could hear Green Lantern chuckle slightly at the use of his codename. Batman gritted his teeth. It took very little to get him angry these days.

"Hal, do you have something to tell me, or are you just entertaining yourself?" There was muttering in the background, and then Green Lantern's voice.

"Wonder Woman's got a lead on Sweet Tooth." Batman's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting this.

"So she knows where she is?" he asked quickly.

"Actually she knows where some of the other rogues are….they could lead you to Sweet Tooth," said Green Lantern after a pause, interpreting Batman's disappointed silence correctly.

"I could have figured that out for myself you know."

"Well sure, but we just thought you'd like some help with-"

"I get what you're saying. Thanks."

He shut the earpiece off before Hal could say another word.

The truth was that he had come to this conclusion already, and was now going to each of the Rogues most well known hideouts.

He looked up at the tall apartment building before him. It was a perfectly ordinary, high-class living area with balconies reaching out into the sky. Most of them were plain, with an elegant table and chair set, but there was one, at the very top, that he was headed for.

It stood out like a splotch of color on a snow white landscape, and if he was correct, it could lead him straight to Sweet Tooth. He pulled out his grappling hook and aimed it for the balcony's ledge. The rope hooked it and Batman grimaced as his bruised arms were pulled violently forward, followed by the rest of his body.

He landed with a muffled thump on the grass covered balcony. Immediately, the vines and other plants on the terrace began moving, as though pushed by a breeze, but Batman knew that they were more sinister than that. They would proceed to tie around his hands and legs, holding him there until Poison Ivy could come out to take care of him.

Because who else would live in this penthouse-turned-jungle? If anyone knew where Sweet Tooth was it would be her. She was one of the rogues most commonly connected with Sweet Tooth, and she was the easiest to find.

Almost as though it was a natural reflex, Batman pulled out his batarangs and threw them at the quickly descending vines, cutting them off. They fell to the ground with a shrill cry, as though some sort of alien creature, before slowly squirming to a stop.

Batman stepped over to the vine covered windows, and angrily ripped the plants out of his view. From what he could see through the foggy windowpane, the room was brightly lit and kept at a warm temperature, the better for Ivy's rare tropical plants. He pulled out another Batarang and cut a large circle through the glass. He carefully took out the piece, immediately engulfed by steam. He coughed and swiped at the air around his face, wiping the fogging eyepieces of his cowl.

Batman stepped through the gap and looked around. The room was deathly quiet. Could Ivy be at one of those Rogues meetings? Perhaps he could get a look around for clues while she wasn't here. He walked over to a nearby table, which was cluttered with papers. He shifted through them. Nothing but dates for environmental speeches, and newspaper articles about the CEO of a large company and his plans for building a resort.

The rest of his search proved just as poor. Other than barely being eaten by a man-sized Venus fly trap, there was no security, and no Poison Ivy to confront him.

His hands fingered the ear of his cowl…perhaps he should turn his earpiece back on, apologize to Green Lantern and get help with his mission?

_No…_ he thought to himself, _I work alone. I should have never agreed to this 'Super Friends' thing in the first place. See where its got us…_

There was the sound of an arrow being notched behind his back.

"Don't move Dark Knight," purred a voice behind him.

Batman growled. So distracted in his thoughts he didn't notice anyone enter the room.

"_Poison Ivy_…" he hissed.

"Speaking. Now turn around for me, and don't try and _leaf_, I'm not afraid to shoot this thing."

Batman looked at Ivy, who was flaunting off a crossbow bracelet on her wrist.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," he said with a grin. "Wouldn't want to harm one of your precious plants, would you?" He curled his fingers around a purple flower on the wall.

Ivy's cool demeanor suddenly turned vicious. "You let go of that you _monster_!"

"Then drop the weapon."

Ivy made a noise of distaste, but grudgingly took off the crossbow. Batman let go of the plant and stepped away as Ivy lunged for it, taking it in her hands and cuddling it like a mother would to her child.

"Oh he didn't hurt you did he? Oh my poor baby…" Ivy turned to Batman. "Using a poor, harmless flower as a hostage. You disgust me."

Batman ignored Ivy. He had heard her plant speeches before.

"I want information Ivy, and you can give it to me."

"Why would I help _you_?" she spat, continuing to stroke the flower's petals.

"If you do…" Batman's eyes darted around the room, falling on the newspaper articles on Ivy's coffee table, "I'll help you stop those resort plans."

Ivy looked down at the articles, biting her lip.

"You could do that?" she asked, suspicious.

"I know some people," he said simply.

"What do you want to know?"

Batman smiled. _Finally_, he was getting somewhere.

"I know you work with Sweet Tooth; I know you know his plans. Tell me, _where is he_?"

A faint smile played around Ivy's lips.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"And why not?" Batman growled, walking closer to her.

"Sweet Tooth thought you might be searching for him, and he wants to make sure it's not too easy for you to find him. He gave me this." Ivy walked over to a plant with a large red bud. She pulled a leaf and the bud opened, revealing a letter. The perfect hiding place.

"Take it. And get out of here." she whispered.

Batman looked at the envelope. It had a picture of a lollipop on it.

"What about the resort?" he asked.

"I'll keep in touch," Ivy said, tracing a finger over the bat symbol on Batman's chest. He swatted her hand away. She smirked.

He ran over to the balcony and dived off, eager to leave Ivy's apartment and open the letter. The sun was begining to rise, and bathed the landscape in a warm orange light.

"_Au revoir_, Batman!" Ivy called, blowing a kiss at him before laughing and walking back inside.

Batman swung his body around so he was aiming for a large bush on the ground. He landed on it with a thump, but he was uninjured. The bush however, was squashed flat.

Batman looked around him to make sure he was alone, and he opened the letter.

Inside were two words.

'Wayne Manor_'_

Batman's hand closed into a shaking fist.

_He knew_.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm headed to Leakycon in Chicago, and I'm going to be able to meet the Starkids in person. Hopefully I'll get some good ideas there! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Killing Joke

**Chapter Ten: The Killing Joke**

**A/N: This chapter is a little darker then the others (kinda sorta), just thought I'd let you know, the puns are very limited here. ;)**

* * *

Batman walked up the steps to Wayne Manor; weak and tired, feeling like his world was spinning out of control. He had worked _so _hard to separate himself from Bruce Wayne, keeping the Dark Knight away from the lonely billionaire. Maybe keeping his last voice mail recording wasn't such a good idea.

"_You've reached the voicemail of _Bruce ma- I mean Bat Wayne- I mean Bat, aw fuck._ Please leave a message after the beep…_"

But Sweet Tooth couldn't have known about that. The only people he had given his number to were Alfred, Robin and…Batman felt his throat muscles clench…_Clark_. He willed himself to stay focused, keep walking. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to stop Sweet Tooth here. Forge an agreement, trick him, find a way to wrap him up and ship him straight to Arkham Asylum…

_Kill him, _thought a small, wicked voice at the back of his brain. _This is the last straw. First your parents, now Clark. Are you really willing to take the chance and keep him alive? Arkham can't contain him. It never could the Joker. He's hurt so much, so many. Does he deserve to live? _

No…none of them did. None of the murdering lunatics that stalked Gotham's streets at night. That preyed on the innocent and weak, stole, attacked, _murdered_ without regret. Maybe it was time for him to take the final step.

Maybe death was the only option left.

Batman hadn't noticed he had reached the doors until his forehead had smashed into them. His head was thrown backwards, and his hands flung up to grab his pounding wound. The front doors had creaked open, the inside of the mansion silent. Batman slowly exhaled through his teeth and walked inside, the metal base of his boots clattering against the wooden floors. He made no move to quiet them down. Sweet Tooth knew he was here already.

Batman walked straight through the entry hall into the drawing room. Waiting for movement, for some candy related weapon to be thrown at him. For him to step on a trick wire and suddenly be hanging upside down, something like a Nerds Rope tied around his ankle, but yet there was nothing. Then a sharp pop pierced the air and Batman looked up, but it was only a fire in the fireplace, the sparks floating up into the chimney and dying out.

Wait, why was there a fire in the middle of summer, when the house had been abandoned for days?

"Hello, _Bruce_. Glad you received my invitation. I did _so _want you to be here."

The voice drifted from a tall armchair, faced towards the fire. Batman dashed towards it, just as a figure stepped up from it. Sweet Tooth, with a psychotic grin plastered on his face, his arms outstretched as if he was greeting an old friend.

"Sweet Tooth…" Batman hissed, any other words failing him. Just the sight of his enemy, grinning and healthy, made his blood boil.

"What's wrong?" asked Sweet Tooth, casually walking over to Batman and talking as though he were speaking to a toddler, "_Bat _got your tongue?" He flicked Batman playfully on the cheek.

"What. Do. You. Want?" asked Batman, slowly, forcing his hands to stay by his sides, not to fling out and attach themselves around Sweet Tooth's neck.

"Come on Bruce, take off the cowl. We're all friends here!" Sweet Tooth tugged on one of the cowl's ears. Batman slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"I said, _take off the cowl!_" Sweet Tooth's voice reached a high-pitched level, and he forcefully grabbed the back of Batman's neck, ripping the mask off his head.

Bruce continued scowling, trying to look intimidating, while on the inside he felt naked. Revealing. No villain should ever know his real identity, and yet here he was, unmasked in front of Sweet Tooth, and he hadn't even tried to stop him.

"Now that's better," said Sweet Tooth, resuming his parenting tone of voice. "Bruce. I've just brought you here to talk. I'm unarmed, and I'm not looking for a fight." He lifted up his hands. "Search me if you don't believe me."

Bruce had no reason to believe he was lying. Even Sweet Tooth's candy cane was missing.

"How did you find out?" asked Bruce, refusing to let Sweet Tooth take control of the situation. In _his house_.

"Hmm?"

"How did you find out who I was?" he repeated.

Sweet Tooth laughed, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around himself like a child being tickled by his friends.

"Oh you must be _joking_! It was too easy! I didn't even need that bumbling butler of yours to figure it out!"

He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Where's Alfred?" Asked Bruce, grabbing Sweet Tooth by his collar and pulling his face closer. "What have you done with him?"

"Oh don't worry, he's safe and sound, although safe might not be the right word to use in this situation…" Sweet Tooth grinned as a panicked look flashed momentarily over Bruce's face. "Hey, if he won't give me the answers I need, he has to suffer the consequences. Of course, I don't need him anymore, so I might have to dispose of him…" he looked at Bruce out of the corner of his eye, waiting for his reaction. Bruce roughly threw him down onto the floor, and pointed a gloved finger at him, which began sparking with blue electricity.

"Answer my questions," he demanded.

"_Oooh_, the Bat-Taser. I've heard all about this one."

Sweet Tooth cringed his face dramatically.

Bruce shoved his finger dangerously close to Sweet Tooth's face and waved it under his nose. Sweet Tooth's eyes followed it, and his crazy grin faded. "I'm waiting," said Bruce impatiently.

Sweet Tooth sighed, and leaned against the back of the armchair, running his fingers through his tousled blue hair.

"It was quite simple really. I wasn't getting the information I required fast enough, so one night I just happened to be thinking about all the men who could possibly be the Batman. It had to be someone rich, obviously, who else could afford all of the fancy gadgets you have?"

Sweet Tooth motioned towards Batman's belt.

"So that canceled out a few people, but there were still so many possibilities. Then I thought, a bat is an animal that sleeps during the day and only comes out at night. And who else is better to fit the mantle of the bat, than a man who never leaves his house at day, and can't be contacted by night? _Mr. Bruce Wayne_."

Sweet Tooth smiled maniacally, as though reliving this moment of realization all over again. Bruce cringed as he heard his name spoken so calmly by the villain.

"And then it all made sense. Why else would Batman be striving so hard to rescue the butler I kidnapped? I've abducted many other people for information, and he's never come after them. So I gave all the villains a sealed letter, with instructions to hide it away, and destroy it if Batman hadn't come for them that night. None of them have read it; none of them know who you are. No, your secret is safe with me. But I knew that by just writing 'Wayne Manor', if Bruce Wayne truly was Batman, he would understand immediately. And now here we are."

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, waiting for Bruce's response. Bruce slowly placed his arm back against his leg, the electricity in the glove fading.

"So you've got me here. You have to want something."

"Me?" Sweet Tooth placed a hand on his chest, looking surprised. "Oh, no no no, nothing much really. Just a small thing, you'll barely miss it!"

"What?"

Sweet Tooth stood up slowly, meeting Bruce's gaze with his own. There was no grin on his face now. Just a look of deathly cold seriousness.

"Your life."

* * *

**I do hope you've enjoyed that chapter. I just started school a few days ago (Don't worry, not College) so postings might start getting farther and farther apart, because I have to dedicate most of my time to my studies. But I promise not to abandon this story, no, the action is just getting started!**

**I appreciate reviews, they let me know people care! :)**


	11. Lost Souls

**Chapter Eleven: Lost Souls**

**A/N: So happy I finally got this chapter down! Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been busy with school work.  
**

**Hope you like it! :)  
**

* * *

The plan itself was relatively simple. Executing the plan? Not so much.

"So when the guards come in with the food-"

"I hide behind the door, you distract them, I knock them out." replied Clark Kent in a bored tone.

"That's it," said Alfred, patting Clark on the shoulder and smiling. With all of the bruises on his face, he looked slightly demented." We have about ten minutes now. Let's make the best of it."

He leaned back against the cold, damp stonewall, smiling into the silence.

Clark was picking on a cracked piece of brick with his nails. "How do you do it?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you stay so positive all the time? And so loyal to Bruce? He's a real pain in the ass sometimes. He's fired you what, three times now?"

"Only twice."

"Still, by now I would have just left him to fend for himself."

"And how many times have you tried to befriend him even though he would yell at, or completely ignore you?"

"Touché," Clark muttered. Alfred shook his head.

"When you make a promise, Mr. Kent, it's not something you might have to back out of later. You have to mean it. I believe I owe it to poor Thomas Wayne. I don't think Bruce would be able to keep the manor standing without me around."

"Even when he yells at you?"

"_Especially_ when he yells at you. He's not really as cold and heartless as he may seem. Beneath all the masks, he really cares. Sometimes he just loses himself in his duties. "

Clark stared at him doubtfully.

"Let me just tell you this Mr. Kent. You mean the world to him."

Clark made a noise in his throat that sounded like he was being strangled. He opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent at the sound of the door unlocking.

Alfred threw aside his calm demeanor immediately, jumping to his feet. "Quickly now!" He hissed, pulling out his ruffled green top hat and putting it on. Clark jumped into a corner.

The metal door swung open. Clark sucked in his chest as the door nearly missed hitting him. It wouldn't have hurt of course, but the sound of crushing metal would have given him away.

"Alright you two here's-" Gob walked in, holding a pitifully small plate of stale bread, only to stop. Instead of the usual old man and nerdy reporter that sat there, the only other person in the room was an extremely familiar looking man in a tattered suit an Irish top hat.

"Who-who are you? Where's-" Gob sputtered indignantly.

"Oh, my name is O'Malley, the Irish butler. I've been called in as a replacement for Mister Pennyworth." He held out his hand. Still dumbfounded, Gob shook it.

"But...how'd you...get in here? Where's that other..." Gob asked, his eyes darting around the room, as though looking for extra doors or escape holes.

"Not to worry sir," said O'Malley in a friendly voice. "Mister Pennyworth and Mister Kent haven't left the premises."

Gob spun around, looking at he hall behind him. Completely empty. "What-" he turned his head back to look at O'Malley. Instead, he saw a fist flying at his face, heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke in, then a wave of pain swept over him, and he collapsed.

"Here," said Clark, brushing his hands off on his pants, picking the unconscious Gob up by his jacket, and dragging him into the room. "One down, the whole gallery of rogues to go."

Alfred chuckled grimly. "Let's hope we won't have to deal with anybody on the way out. Anyone coming down the hall?"

Clark looked, but the dim hallway was empty. To the left was a brick wall. To the right, the hall continued as it turned a corner. There were voices coming from the other side of it.

"Nobody coming our way, but if we leave now we might encounter somebody."

"We better move fast then, someone was bound to hear the commotion we just made. I'll go first."

"No, it's not safe for you."

"Hey, remember? I'm not Alfred any more. I'm O'Malley. There's no way that they'll think it's me."

The butler confidently walked out of the vault and began down the hallway. Clark shook his head in disbelief, but followed silently. Every step he took, the voices grew louder, more distinct. The fact that he hadn't had a good meal in quite a few days, doubled by the fact that multiple times, Sweet Tooth himself had come into his and Alfred's prison, armed with kryptonite and looking for answers, had left his powers greatly depleted.

Just before 'O'Malley' made to turn around the corner, Clark grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, whispering into his ear, "It's Riddler and Scarecrow."

Alfred nodded, peeking his head around the corner.

Just as Clark had said, there stood the Riddler, leaning casually against the wall and twirling his hat on his fingers, talking to the Scarecrow, who had his arms crossed, looking frustrated.

"How much dirt is in a hole 3 acres square and 200 feet deep?" Riddler was saying.

"I don't know, a lot? Come on Edward, enough with the riddles alrea-"

"None, actually. There isn't any dirt in a hole, Crane. Weren't you a college professor? Some brain you have."

The Scarecrow snarled at Riddler.

"I taught the psychology of fear, not pointless jokes. Now I heard noises from down the hall. Maybe we should go check it out."

"Please, it was probably just Gob goading the prisoners. In some idiotic way he finds it _fun_," the Riddler scoffed.

The Scarecrow muttered a few incoherent words under his breath, but took his place against the wall opposite the Riddler.

O'Malley ducked his head back around the corner.

"So, what do you suppose we do now lad?"

Smiling slightly, Clark beckoned Alfred over and muttered in his ear.

"You know, that just might work," said Alfred.

He cleared his throat loudly, and together, he and Clark stepped out of hiding, right into plain view. Immediately, the Riddler and Scarecrow jumped into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Scarecrow asked, pointing at 'O'Malley' "And what are you doing with him?" He pointed at Clark.

"Me? Oh, I'm just a new rogue, er, Unlucky Leprechaun. I've been asked to take this guy to Sweet Tooth."

Riddler blinked, staring in disbelief, then pulled the Scarecrow over to him, whispering too quietly for most people to hear, but Clark picked up every word.

"What does he think we are, stupid?" the Riddler asked.

"I don't know…is he really that much different than Evil Huckleberry Finn? Or Evil King Arthur? He could be telling the truth."

"But don't you think we would have been told if Sweet Tooth had hired this fool?"

Both Scarecrow and Riddler looked behind them. O'Malley was still smiling widely, Clark looking tired and nervous. They turned back towards each other.

"Is Sweet Tooth even here?" asked Scarecrow.

"You know, I don't think he is! He left for something important this morning."

They turned back around. The Riddler cleared his throat, stepping towards O'Malley, swinging his question mark topped cane menacingly.

"Well then, Mister Leprechaun, if you're really supposed to take this man to Sweet Tooth, how can you explain the fact that Sweet Tooth isn't here?"

Clark saw a momentary flash of panic cross Alfred's eyes, but he immediately regained his cheery attitude.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if it was Sweet Tooth I was supposed to take him to, all I know is that I'm supposed to bring him into Sweet Tooth's office. I suppose it could have been that Miss Candy who gave me the order."

Riddler narrowed his eyes and looked at Scarecrow, who just shrugged unhelpfully.

"Fine," Riddler said simply. "You wait here. We'll go talk to Candy. Come on Scarecrow."

Together, Riddler and Scarecrow walked down the hallway turned another corner and were gone. There was the distant sound of a door opening and shutting.

"Quickly, let's get out of here!" Clark said eagerly. This was better than he could have hoped for. Already he was beginning to run as fast as he could without his shoes clattering loudly on the floor.

Alfred stumbled behind him as they flew past closed doors, through the completely empty passageway. Clark had no clue where he was going, only hoping that the larger main hallway ended with a staircase, instead of breaking off into a smaller passageway.

There was a shrill girl's voice screaming: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT THEM ALONE!?"

"Run," Clark muttered to himself. "Run, run, run, run, _run_."

The walls were flying past him. His glasses started slipping off his nose and he shoved them, unceremoniously, back onto his face.

Far behind them were more, louder, footsteps. The girl named Candy was yelling at the others. There was another girl voice, a cat joke. Catwoman must have joined in on the chase as well.

There it was, the staircase. It was being guarded by a single person, Joe, Gob's twin. He was standing still, eyes wide and mouth open. Clark pushed him aside, grabbing Alfred's hand as he stomped up the stairs. There was a trapdoor, but no time to open that. Clark's rock-hard skin broke apart the rotting wood like it was paper.

Then they entered an empty shop that smelled faintly of chocolate. There was a pair of foggy glass doors only a few feet away from them.

"STOP!"

Clark looked down only for a moment. He could see an angry girl with pink and blue hair and much too much makeup. He ignored her.

Still holding on to Alfred, who was gripping his top hat with his other hand, they pushed past the doors.

It was raining heavily, and the rain plastered Clark's hair to his forehead. He could feel his strength coming back to him.

A large gust of wind hit him in the face, only exaggerating their freedom.

Clark ripped open his brown jacket, revealing his Superman costume underneath.

"Let's go Al," he said happily to Alfred, who nodded.

Superman wrapped his arm around Alfred's side, pushed off from the sidewalk, soaring into the air.

He looked down at the whole group of rogues staring up at him. Candy screamed and stomped her foot against the ground in anger, before smacking the Riddler in the face. Superman laughed in spite of himself.

His bones were aching, the rain was practically blinding him, and for all he knew, the other heroes could be dead.

But Superman couldn't remember feeling happier in his entire life.

* * *

**A/N: For all of you who don't know, Edward Nigma is the Riddler's real name, Jonathan Crane is the Scarecrow's real name. Just thought I'd put that out there for anyone who was confused. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it, please, _please, _review, it helps me with ideas and gives me motivation. Thanks! **


End file.
